I Never Told You
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Based off of Colbie Caillat's song, "I Never Told You." KendallxCamille pairing... I've got a sweet spot for them too...


**A/N: I own nothing. Not the show or the song. The song is Colbie Caillat's "I Never Told You." I just thought about this randomly. This is about Kendall and Camille. I still love Logan and Camille, but I've got a sweet spot for this other couple too. **

* * *

A note waited for him on his bed. One of the boys probably left it there. It looked unopened. He recognized the writing and his heart dropped.

Memories came flooding back.

**I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we see  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe**

"You have nice eyes," she said.

"Uh, thanks?" he replied.

She continued, "I usually like blue eyes, but I can make an exception for yours."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She was very forward compared to most girls. He was both fascinated and scared by her.

"I'll see you around," she smiled and left.

**But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all the things we've  
Been through**_  
_**I miss everything about you  
Without you**

They were slow dancing under the stars. James and Carlos threw another party at the Palm Woods. Logan was talking to Mercedes. The two kept a distance from the crowd.

"Can I ask you something?" he started.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"Why do you always slap me? Out of all the guys, I mean. We always thought you like Logan," he looked down at her.

She smiled, showing her teeth, "Because you're kind of my lucky charm."

He looked skeptical.

She laughed, "The first day you guys came and I slapped you, I landed a role in a commercial. The next time I slapped you, when you were renovating the apartment, I landed a small role in a television show."

"Oh."

He had never been someone's lucky charm before.  
**  
I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to when I'm not  
Around you  
It's like I'm not with me**

He waited for her by the pool. He closed his eyes to soak in the sun and started thinking about her.

"Hey, daydreamer," she took a seat next to him.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"What?" she questioned.

He shrugged, "I love you."

She leaned over to kiss his lips, "I love you too."

"How did the audition go?" he remembered.

"Oh it was great," she said half-heartedly.

He looked at her, "Is everything ok?"

She waved her hand, "It's nothing. Everything is fine."

She gave him another kiss.

**But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you**

The two stood in her living room. She was holding her phone and looking at him. He paced around to trying to avoid her eyes.

"I thought you would be happy for me…" she said.

"I am happy for you… I just didn't know it was going to be so hard…" he replied.

"We broke up, remember?" she said slowly, "It was mutual."

"I guess it's just sinking in –"

"Don't."

"Don't wha –"

"Just don't. You wanted it and I agreed with you –"

"You pushed me to it!"

"Get out!" she screamed.

He looked straight into her eyes. Without another word, he stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

**But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
(still you're gone)  
Can't believe that I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you**

It was a little over six months. He was over her. Then why did he feel his heart beat faster when he picked up the note? He took a breath and slowly opened it.

_Kendall…_

_I'm so sorry._

_- Camille_

* * *

**A/N: I was trying to go for both of their POVs, but it turned out to be Kendall's POV. It was fun regardless.**


End file.
